


Amhrán Saoirse a Chanadh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Canann Sneachta amhrán nua.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard





	Amhrán Saoirse a Chanadh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to sing a song of freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490454) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



Tarlaíonn dúiseacht go mall, ansin go léir ag an am céanna.

Liopaí tadhaill, de réir mar a spalpadh a croí, cosúil le breith a thabhairt: pianmhar, longach agus álainn.


End file.
